Sad Story
by ohprincess
Summary: Sometimes it's hard to let go of the one person that makes everything okay. Sometimes, goodbyes aren't always what they seem to mean. Sometimes, it's for the best. First story, please read! Rated for tears on your keyboards
1. Chapter 1

My first EVER fanfic. Just approx 5 chapters.  
The chapters are short & straight to the point.  
Gives it a more dramatic effect.  
For me anyway...  
Enough with the blabbering & on with the story!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

I do not and will never own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters.  
I am just merely in love with Darien and wished a talking cat had entered my life...  
*sigh*

* * *

_**NOTE: **__The messages are spanned out through the ONE year; not having to do with story's own time span. In other words- they're just random._

* * *

_**Sad Story**_

_***  
**_

"_Coz you're breaking my heart--_

_Tell me why you're leaving me again,_

_Please don't go, _

_Now and forever,_

_Come back to me..."_

_**---**_

_**[1 new message]**_

_**Date: **__3rd February 2010, 9:15PM**  
To:**__ Serena Tsukino**  
From:**__ Darien Shields**  
Subject:**__ (No subject)_

_-  
_

_I loved the way you would laugh at the simplest things because it's the way you are._

_I loved how you would cry over every 'Greys Anatomy' episode even if they weren't that sad._

_AndI just love you._

_._

_._

_.  
_

_______  
|DELETE|

----------

"I can't. I just can't," whispered a young dark haired man, clenching his fists into tight balls on his sides.

"I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry. Please, let me- go?" the command came out more like a question as doubts and hesitation ran through the mind of a young, petite blond, her hair tied into two balls on either side on the top of her head, flowing out from it's style to just below her waist.

The young man bent his head, focusing on the ground, not daring to look into the crystal blue eyes of the woman standing before him. He hid his dark eyes from her face, and the look of pain twisted onto his face; he especially hid the tears that were forcing their way out of his eyes, not content on being hid for forever behind his jet black fringe.

"Why- why?" he replied, the word choking in his mouth.

"I- I, oh, Darien," and her tears broke out, shaking her to very core, breaking her heart.

She didn't know why she was letting go the very being of her existence. Was it fear? Was she so afraid that after three years of being together, that he would be the one to break up with her and therefore she should do it first? Was it commitment? That maybe she couldn't bear being with only one person her whole life, that she needed changes? Was she in need of a breath of fresh air? Or was it because she loved him too much for her own good that it hurt her that he still hid secrets from her; or that there was still that wall he had built around him- unbreakable... It was indestructible. And after three years, she still couldn't break through it.was she doing this? All the voices who had attempted to comfort her and give her advice filled her mind as she cried.

Why

"_He just isn't right for you."_  
"_He's a jerk, look what he's done to you. What he __**did**__ to you."_  
"_Leave him. Let it go."_

Or maybe it was because he cheated on her?

Taking a deep breath, she stopped her tears and in a tone she thought was hard and unsympathetic, she said, "Look at me."

He shook his head, tears now streaming out of his dark ocean eyes.

"_Look_ at me," she repeated, ice now in her voice.

Slowly, he looked up, his breath caught in his throat, as he looked into the once warm beautiful eyes he loved getting lost in were now cold and distant.

"Se- Serena?" he lifted a hand, reaching out to caress her smooth, tear stained cheeks.

"No," she gasped, taking a step back.

She didn't know what would happen if he were to touch her. She would melt at his touch. Succumb to his comfort. Forget of even trying to break it off with him.

"No, Darien. You know why. You _know_ why," she said, more sternly, standing her ground.

Darien turned his head, looking at the view of the lake from the bridge they were standing on as she said her final words to him.

"I'm sorry Darien, but I can't- no, I _don't_ want to see you anymore. _Never_."

And before she could break down in front of him again, she ran off, crying and choking, finding it hard to breathe.

What would she do without him?

Taking a deep, shaky breath, Darien looked up, to watch the love of his life running off in the distance. More tears fell as he whispered, "No, Serena... _**I'm**__ sorry._", he thought, turning around to walk the other way of the bridge.

It's better this way

* * *

.

_**'Sad Story'** by Loveholic_

* * *

Please re-read, review and do whatever you wish to do.

Thank you :)

With love,

L.


	2. Chapter 2

Aahh.. this is so awesome! I actually got reviews :|  
Thanks for the advice/s _acie913_ and _Ame Yumeko_!  
But yeah... I should say this now, but I've already finished the story actually.  
& all the chapters are short. This is because when I write long stories, I tend to forget about them & move on.  
**_'Sad Story'_** was actually written whithin a night.  
I don't really mind if I get not very nice reviews, or such, just as long as some people like it :)

Oooh... expect a surprise! But I think I give it away here. :/

PS- I fixed up the spacings. I'm just so used to the WordDoc format.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

I do not and will never own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters.  
I am just merely in love with Darien and wished a talking cat had entered my life...  
*sigh*

_**

* * *

NOTE: **__The messages are spanned out through the ONE year; not having to do with story's own time span. In other words- they're just random._

* * *

_**Sad Story**_

*

"_I am no Prince, I am no Saint,_

_I am not anyone's wildest dream_

_But I will stand behind and be_

_Someone to fall back on..."_

_**[1 new message]**_

_**Date: **__15th March 2010, 12:05AM**  
To:**__ Serena Tsukino**  
From:**__ Darien Shields**  
Subject:**__ (No subject)_

_-_

_I loved how you appreciated the little things in life- like a little treat of ice cream._

_I loved it when you would twirl your hair and tilt your head to the side when you were thinking off something._

_And I just love you._

_._

_._

_._

________  
_|DELETE|

_**----------**  
__  
(Three months later)_

"She's dating again. She's happy now," a young handsome blond man, with sad brown eyes said.

His dark featured companion just shrugged his shoulders, leaning his back against the cold, metal railing.

"Just like you wanted," the blond continued, wanting a response from his friend.

However, the other man just took a sip from his coffee, hoping the bitter taste and warm heat of the liquid would numb his feelings, of regret, anger, pain. And _love_.

"She should be with _you,_ Darien. You should be doing this _together,_" the blond man was trying hard to keep his voice steady and low in volume. He wanted to shout, to knock some sense into his friend, _"You love her! You **need** her!"- _while he would shake him to _wake_ up.

But he didn't, he just ran a hand through his dirty blond hair and sighed. He leaned forward against the railing, resting his arms on top and clasping his hands together.

"This- _this _can't go on for forever, and you know that."

"Andrew, I'm alright. It's alright," Darien finally said his voice tired and hoarse.

"You and I both know it's not, so quit pretending," Andrew replied, head bent and voice shaky.

Darien just nodded his head and continued drinking his now cold coffee.

*****

_(Six months later)_

"Oh, Serena! You look beautiful!" exclaimed a gorgeous long blond haired woman, jumping up and down around her friend who stood on a wooden stool.

Serena blushed and clasped her hands together, hands resting on the white silk material she wore.

"Mina, do you really think so?" Serena asked her voice quiet and unsure.

"Yes!" replied two other women in unison.

"Seriously Serena, you did look at the mirror didn't you?" a raven haired beauty asked, her eyes a beautiful shade of violet.

Serena nodded, "Yes- I- I did Raye."

"But isn't this all too soon?" asked their pretty light brown haired friend, who chose to keep sitting on the couch provided in front of Serena, a frown on her face.

Serena's breath hitched and she looked away.

"What's wrong Lita?" asked their final companion, who had blue-black hair and large blue eyes.

"Nothing Amy, I just think Serena is rushing things," Lita replied, a huff in her tone.

"Serena is finally happy after what that jerk did to her Lita, can't you respect that?" Raye challenged.

Lita sighed and said more to herself, "If only you knew..."

"Seriously Lita, you're ruining the mood. Lighten up, after all, you were the one who introduced Serena to Seiya," Mina chirped in, hoping to get rid of the bad vibes in the air.

"I know, it's just..." Lita faded, thinking, _He made me promise. But it's just all so __**wrong**__!_

"Lita?" concern filled in Amy's voice.

Abruptly standing up, Lita grabbed her bag and quickly began walking out of the bridal store, calling back to her friends, "I have to go! I, uh- I forgot something back  
at Andrew's!"

She paused, turned and looked straight at Serena who was watching Lita leave.

"I'm sorry Serena," she said in a sad tone which seemed to hold a dual meaning.

* * *

.

_**'Someone to Fall Back On'** by I Can't Go On, I Can Go On FT. Aly Michalka  
From the Sountrack of the original movie 'Bandslam'_

* * *

Re-read, review and do whatever you wish to do.

Thank you :)

With love,

L.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:**

I do not and will never own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters.  
I am just merely in love with Darien and wished a talking cat had entered my life...  
*sigh*

* * *

**NOTE:** The messages are spanned out through the ONE year; not having to do with story's own time span. In other words- they're just random.

* * *

**_Sad Story_**

*

"_And they told me, 'Baby she's crazy,_

_A little like you were'_

_Everyone said you were nothing but trouble-_

_All that I know is _

_I've never been here before..."_

---

_**[1 new message]**_

_**Date: **__13th May 2010, 2:27PM**  
To:**__ Serena Tsukino **  
From:**__ Darien Shields **  
Subject:**__ (No subject)_

_-_

_I loved it when you would run into me, knocking the breath out of me; I didn't mind._

_I loved especially when we could talk all night, about everything and nothing, and then you would slowly fall asleep in my arms._

_And I just love you._

_._

_._

_._

________  
_|DELETE|

---

*

"I can't do this anymore, Andrew!"

"Hush, now love, I know... _I know_," he said as he stroked the hair of his beautiful fiancée, crying in his arms.

"I don't like how this is turning out. I hate how I can still see the love and longing in her eyes and the pain in his," her muffled reply came in broken words, as she uncontrollably cried into his chest.

"I know..."

He held her for a few more minutes until her crying died down to little hiccups. The whole front of his shirt was drenched. But he didn't mind.

"When will all this end?" she asked, her voice raspy.

Andrew couldn't answer that question. He didn't want to and he wouldn't. She continued on from his silence.

"Can't we just tell her now?"

Andrew sighed and tightened his hold on her, "Lita, you know I want to tell her as much as you do, but I agree with him, she deserves to be happy; he'll just bring her down."

"But- but, it's just so _wrong_. How could this happen to them? Of _all _people, why them? No, _why_ does this even happen?"

He felt her shake uncontrollably again as fresh tears made their way out.

"I don't know," he whispered, closing his eyes and letting his own tears come out.

*

_(Two months later)_

"You've been- what?!" screeched Raye.

All eyes in the arcade looked over at the four young females who sat at their usual booth, wondering what the commotion was about. Serena's face turned into red, embarrassed as all eyes watched as Amy, Mina and Raye leaned into her, anger evident their eyes.

"Keep quiet will you! I said-"

"Serena, I _heard_- I mean _we_ heard what you said. I just can't believe you've been keeping in contact with him!" Raye interrupted.

"Why would you do that? After what he did to you!" Mina joined in.

Serena kept quiet and just looked down at her shaking hands; staring at the diamond ring which promised her to one man- the man she _wasn't_ wholly, unconditionally and undeniably in love with, because the man that did hold her heart still on this very day was no longer in her life.

But her friends were right, weren't they?

She heard some shuffling and when she was sure her friends had calmed down she looked back up at them. They were all sitting on their chairs, leaning back; Raye with her arms folded and looking over at Mina, who had her milkshake rested on her arm that sat on top of her stomach, sipping large quantities and Amy, who tapped her fingers on her book that was on the table.

"Was he asking you to take him back?" Amy asked softly, breaking off the awkward silence.

Tears were starting to form in Serena's eyes.

"No," she whispered.

"Then _what_ did he say?" Raye asked her voice composed and calm unlike moments ago.

Mina flicked her eyes over to Serena who took a deep breath.

"He- they- it just said things that he loved about me. There was no pleading. No sorry. No asking for forgiveness. Just- just what he loved about me," Serena said, unable to hide the pain evident in her voice.

The eyes of her friends softened, and Mina asked, "Did you ever reply-"

Serena broke her off, "That's what I was getting to, before you guys went crazy. I-"

She didn't know how to say it.

However, she did know that all these months she had been secretly crying over the emails. Wanting to reply but knowing she wouldn't get one back from him. So she just waited for the ones he eventually sent in a few months or so, one after another.

She had to admit, the emails were odd, but they were comforting and yet sad. They were filled with many emotions, she just couldn't pick one.

"- I never replied. They would come a few months or so after another."

The girls nodded their heads. Another awkward silence filling up the space around the group, even though their surroundings was filled with laughter, chatter and sounds of video games, they could not say a word in the silence that engulfed around them, like they were in their own silent bubble.

"Hey..." Raye started, the group turned to her, wanting the silence to end, "Where's Lita?"

Happy with the change of subject, Mina shrugged and said, "I don't know. She's been pretty distant lately."

"I don't think she's happy with Serena marrying Seiya," Amy said.

"Speaking of marriage how is our bride-to-be?" Raye asked, adding a small smile, hoping it would give Serena some comfort.

But she was beyond needing comfort. She needed _him._

_

* * *

_

.

_**'Pretend'** by Scott Porter and the Glory Dogs  
From the Soundtrack off the original movie 'Bandslam'_

* * *

Re-read, review, do whatever pleases you.

Thank you :)

With love,  
L.


	4. Chapter 4

**Aah crap- I had already published this without realising I had deleted the original message that said:**

LISTEN TO 'COLLIDE' BY HOWIE DAY WHILE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER

**I mean it. Do it. Please?  
I'll let you know when to start playing the song. So get the song ready!  
Makes the whole thing seem more... OTH or GG. Hehehe...**

**

* * *

DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not and will never own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters.**

**I am just merely in love with Darien and wished a talking cat had entered my life...**

***sigh*

* * *

**

**NOTE**: The messages are spanned out through the ONE year; not having to do with story's own time span. In other words- they're just random.

* * *

_**Sad Story**_

*

"_Even the best fall down sometimes,_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme-_

_Even the stars refuse to shine_

_I somehow find you and I collide..."_

---

_**[1 new message]**_

_**Date: **__29th August 2010, 10:48AM_

_**To:**__ Serena Tsukino _

_**From:**__ Darien Shields _

_**Subject:**__ (No subject)_

_-_

_I loved the days when it would rain and you would cuddle up in my bed, afraid of the lightning and thunder; it made me feel strong, because they were the few things I knew I could protect you from._

_I loved the fact that I got to love the most amazing girl in the world who loved me back just as much; the luckiest guy in the whole universe or what?!_

_I loved it when you- crinkled your nose; pouted your lips; said my name; held my hand; laughed; smiled; got angry... EVERYTHING about you._

_And I will always and forever; to the depths of the earth; from beyond the milky way; from the moon and back; be irrevocably, undeniably, unconditionally, for all time-_

_JUST LOVE YOU. _

_._

_._

_._

________  
|DELETE|_

_---_

_(One month later)_

"If anyone objects to this matrimony of love and commitment, please stand now or forever hold your peace," the Priest's voice boomed and echoed in the large cathedral, where at least a hundred guests sat.

Some were crying; some were smiling and some were not even taking any notice of what was going on.

But there was _just_ one person who couldn't take it anymore. She didn't care if she was just about to rip away her dearest friend's 'supposedly' happiness from her; she really couldn't care less.

Before the Priest could open his mouth again, she stood up swiftly, receiving stares and gasps that she ignored as she yelled, "Serena, Darien _needs you!_"

The beautiful bride who stood before the altar, next to her groom whipped her head around to face the voice that did not 'hold their peace'.

"Lita?" came Serena's choked reply.

Taking a deep breath, the brown haired woman walked to the middle of the aisle, trying to keep herself steady. Raye and Mina ran from their place beside the bride to Lita with confused looks on their faces.

"Lita, what the _hell_?" Raye began.

Mina grabbed Lita's arm as they reached her, all eyes on them.

"Let go off me! Listen," Lita growled, shaking her arm out of Mina's grip.

Lita continued, in a steely tone that echoed in the cathedral, annunciating every word, pausing in between as she said- "Darien. Is. _Sick_."

---

The guests watched as the bride that had been beside her groom was now fleeing from the cathedral, her three meter train from her dress flowing behind her and her long chiffon veil whipping itself off her head from the sudden jerking movements, landing on the red carpet of the aisle.

Left on the altar was the groom, who only showed a small sad smile, he didn't regret letting her go. She needed to go and she didn't have to ask him for his permission at all as he had kissed her cheek and whispered, "_Hurry_."

Amy, Mina and Raye still stood in shock where as Lita let herself crumple to the floor all the while thinking, _Please don't let it be too late. Please. Andrew said he was fading- Oh, God, __**please**_.

After a few minutes, Amy finally spoke, "What are we doing, guys? Let's go!"

The four friends ran after the bride, leaving the guests to gossip to themselves.

---

_(Not too long ago...)_

"_Lita, what- what are you-" Serena stammered._

"_I'm so sorry Serena, I wanted to tell you, but when I found out- he-" Lita paused and held her heart and felt it break- Oh no._

"_He made me promise not to tell anyone. He's dying. Andrew told me. I- I over heard them talking- Oh, God, Serena, he's __**dying**__! And- and, he didn't want you to- he told me, he couldn't watch you watch him die. So- so, I made up that he was cheating on you- I'm so sorry," Lita gasped as tears streamed down her face._

_The other three girls gaped at the blubbering Lita, feeling their own tears wanting to come out._

_This couldn't be happening._

_Serena couldn't breathe. She felt Amy support her from behind as she was beginning to feel light headed. But Lita didn't stop there._

"_This morning- Serena- this morn- Andrew, said Darien wasn't- he wasn't going to make it to- today. I wanted to tell you earlier, but- he said to keep you happy- that- that you __**had**__ to be happy. Oh, I'm so sorry- I'll understand if you never ever forgive me- I'm so sorry-"_

_She couldn't go on._

_Serena closed her eyes and felt tears touch her cheeks. She had to go to him. _

_She looked up at Seiya, who gave her a sad smile, kissed her cheeks and told her to, "Hurry."_

_And so she did. _

_She ran her heart out._

_---_

**(QUE IN MUSIC- NOW)**

Serena's mind replayed so many memories; she wasn't sure of how her heart could break even more, as tears flowed out, one after the other from what her mind was scrambling through.

"_Hey meatball head, why are you so clumsy?"_

_The feeling of his lips on hers and her skin, the wonderful, tingly feeling she would get._

"_Serena, more homework- less kissing."_

_His beautiful, dark eyes, sparkling and showing his true feelings._

"_I'll never, and I mean never, let go off you. We belong together alright, meatball head? So please stop crying, please?"_

_His laugh that would echo in her mind all day and how he would whisper sweet nothings._

"_I __**just**__ love you..."_

_His smile, his voice, the dimple on his chin; his hair, his hugs, the way she felt safe in his arms... __**Everything**__._

"Shields, please, _Darien Shields_," she said, gasping for air as she spoke.

The nurse behind the desk at first looked baffled and was about to ask what relation the woman had to the patient. But decided against it when she saw the look of sadness and fear and the tear stained face of the woman dressed as a bride.

"He's uh- wait a sec- here. Darien Shields- 4th floor, Ward B, Room 7," and before the nurse looked up to see if the woman got the information, she saw her already running towards the elevators.

Serena would have taken the stairs if she could, but there was no time. She dashed for the already opening doors of an elevator, ignoring the protests of the other passengers.

She turned to them and cried, "_**Please**__._"

They stopped their protest as they saw the anguish in her eyes and let her press the floor button- closing the door, leaving her alone in the one elevator.

The elevator ride seemed to take forever, and in there Serena's tears came flowing out once again as she willed the elevator to move faster. Before the door could fully open, she was already bursting out, ignoring the blurs and focusing on the numbers on the doors. She bumped into a nurse, and gripped her shoulders tightly as she cried out, "_Could you please tell- tell me- Darien Shields- his room- please?"_

Before the nurse could reply, she saw a familiar figure walking up and down the same corridor, his body shaking and head buried in his hands.

_No,_ Serena thought as she ran to Andrew.

"Where is he?!" she screamed, clenching her fists and pounding his chest as he tried to wrap her up in his arms.

"God-damn-it, Andrew, please!?" her hits were getting weaker as she struggled to get out off his grip.

She had to find the room. She had to find _her_ Darien.

When she wiggled out of Andrew's grip she saw the number '7' painted onto a door. Reaching for the handle, Andrew whispered hoarsely, "Serena, d- don't."

But she didn't listen to him she had to get to Darien.

Without another wasted breath she flung the door open. Her heart stopped beating. She crumpled to the floor. Her head rested on the door's frame. Her cries echoing through out the whole ward.  
As she took in what she saw.

Closed curtains.

Lights off.

And an empty bed.

She stood up and screamed, "How could you? How- Oh, Darien- Why? How could you be so _selfish_? I- I love you- Please, no-," walking over to the once occupied bed, grabbing the pillows and throwing them to the wall.

She grabbed the sheets and pulled them off the bed, as if she would find him under them. Andrew stepped into the room, to help calm her down as the nurses came rushing into the room. Damn! He couldn't even control his own aguish, but Serena had gone beyond crying as she continued stripping or chucking _anything_ she could get a hold off in the already bare room.

He wrapped his arms around her again and this time she didn't fight, instead she turned around and cried into her friend's chest, crying along with her.

Their sobs continued, ignoring their friends who were now standing at the doorway with the few nurse's who stayed behind, their own tears spilling as they watched the scene before them.

They didn't know what to do or what to say.

Sniffles and tears continued before the horrible silence was finally interrupted.

Andrew's broken voice could just be heard as he rested his cheeks on top of Serena's head and whispered, "Th- those emails- every time he would write one, it was the days he- he thought he was close to d- dying. They were his goodbyes, Serena..."

She pulled away from him then and shakily walked over to the window, and gripped the curtains, "He could have said goodbuh- No, _I could have said __**goodbye**_. And here I was living, and trying to forget about him because he supposedly hurt me, while _he _was the one in _true_ pain- and- and I couldn't anything about it. I didn't get to say goodbye- and now-"

She couldn't go on. She _wouldn't_ go on. Even if he had been a selfish bastard to go on living like everything was okay when in truth it wasn't, she couldn't help but still _love_ him. Despite the pain he put her through, despite the lies they were both living...

Crumpling to the floor once again, she let the crying continue and continually whispered the words she knew he would never hear from her ever again.

"_I love you_. _Darien, I just love you..."_

---

_**Inbox (No new messages)**_

_**Junk**_

_**Sent**_

_**Deleted (4)**_

"_You & I collide..."

* * *

_

_**'Collide'**_ by Howie Day

* * *

Please review! It would be muchly appreciated!  
:)

With love,

L.


	5. The Unsent Message

**The last part.  
The unsent message.  
Thank you to those who read AND reviewed.  
First story over & done with- now move on to '_Eternally Yours'_!  
**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

I do not and will never own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters.  
I am just merely in love with Darien and wished a talking cat had entered my life...  
*sigh*

* * *

_*_

"_Tonight I've fallen _

_And I can't get up,_

_I need your loving hands to come and pick me up_

_And every night I miss you_

_I can just look up_

_And know the stars are holding you-_

_Tonight..."_

---

_**[1 unsent message]**_

_**Draft No. 18  
**_

_**Date: **__(No date formatted)**  
To:**__ Serena Tsukino**  
From:**__ Darien Shields**  
Subject:**__ Goodbye?  
_

_-_

_I'm sorry.  
I couldn't tell you. I couldn't do it.  
I wanted you to live. I wanted you to smile. I wanted you to breathe.  
Without me weighing you down, you deserve to be happy without me breaking your heart while still with you.  
As much as I wanted you beside me, I couldn't be selfish and keep you to myself and see you cry over my pain and anticipating my uncertain time of death.  
It's scary, Serena. I'm scared.  
I wish you were beside me. I really do._

_Three months on and I'm still regretting that day- to a point where I restrain myself from running back to you and telling you to forget what happened, explaining EVERYTHING._

_I never cheated on you. I could never do that.  
Lita told me you found somebody, who made you smile and laugh, but she says your eyes say it all, that you can't forget me. I cried when she told me that. I cried all night and for days knowing that I caused you pain. But I knew it was for the best.  
I'd rather have you hate me then have you falling apart in front of me as you watched me get weaker. I don't want you watching me get weaker.  
_

_When Andrew told me you were getting along just fine, my heart broke even more. But I told him it was okay. You needed to forget about me. But I doubt this emails (yes, there's more) will help you if I keep pestering you.  
How is he? Not better looking than me, I doubt it.  
Ha. There's a bit of humour coming from me for you.  
I kinda don't want this email to be too dramatic. Smile a little, won't you?_

_Well, I better go. The nurse is asking me to sleep. Like I need anymore, it's what I practically do all day.  
Anyway, I'll write you more emails and I understand if you don't reply.  
I don't mind. Just as long as I get to say my goodbyes, okay?_

_I just realised. I revealed everything to you in this one email. I probably should tell Lita and Andrew to go in hiding. Or maybe I should go into hiding?  
Haha. Look- more humour! Smiling yet?_

_Well, I guess, if this turns out to be first and last email to you, remember this-_

_I just love YOU. _

_PS- You know how much I suck at goodbyes..._

_

* * *

  
_

|SAVE DRAFT| |DELETE| |SEND| |CLOSE|

* * *

.

_**'Tonight'** by_ _FM Static_


End file.
